What's Meant to Be
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: Possible series of one shots following Bellamy as he raises Clarke's daughter Charlotte, affectionately known as Charlie. Is history doomed to repeat, or will Charlie get the happy ending her mother never had? Stay tuned... DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything publicly recognizable about the 100! Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Well I've been sitting on this one for a little while, and thought I'd finally post. I'm going to warn you- angst and sadness ahead!**

 ** _The Promise_**

 _"Bellamy!"_

Bellamy laid still, his heart hammering in his chest. Gina was sleeping quietly beside him, and Brandon was mumbling in his sleep. For a moment he closed his eyes, trying to focus on the familiar noises- trying to shut out the memories.

He sat up slowly, shivering as his feet touched the cold metal floor. He looked at his wife, her breathing even, blissfully unaware of his pain. They didn't talk about it. She'd tried to help in the beginning, but he didn't want to be helped. He still didn't…

Bellamy pulled on his shirt and boots as he walked to the door, stopping when Gina spoke.

"Are you going to see her," she asked, quiet disappointment lacing her tone.

"I need-" He stopped when he heard her roll over, knowing her back would be to him. She would never understand, how could she.

Bellamy stepped out into the hallway, his footfalls echoing hollowly in the silence. There was no one out at this time of night, except for the occasional guard. He nodded at Miller as he rounded the corner, giving a tired smile.

"You headed to Abby's," Nate asked.

"Yeah," Bellamy sighed, "Are you coming or going?"

"Going," Miller replied, "Just got off."

"Tell Harper I said hi," Bellamy nodded before starting back on his way.

"Give her a kiss for me," Miller called.

Bellamy could feel the tightness in his chest ebbing as he got closer. He stopped before a brightly colored door, hesitating only a moment before knocking. He smiled as it opened, a very tired Abby gripping his arm and yanking him inside.

"Thank goodness you're here," she yawned, "I can't do anything with her, and neither can Kane."

He didn't say anything as she led him to a little room, the soft glow of a lamp illuminating the tiny figure standing up in the crib, the little bed shaking with the force of her anger. Her blue eyes were bright with tears, her mouth screwed up in a pout.

"Da," she screeched, reaching for him.

Bellamy picked up the toddler, holding her close as she immediately stopped crying, "Are you giving Gram a hard time?"

"Yes," Abby groaned, "I shouldn't be surprised, she's exactly like Clarke was at this age. Throwing temper tantrums when she doesn't get what she wants…"

Usually any mention of Clarke had Bellamy feeling as though he were falling apart at the seams, but holding this little girl made all the difference.

 _Bellamy stared down at the baby in his arms, and then looked back to Clarke. She was propped up on several pillows, her skin sallow and her lips tinged blue. She looked exhausted, her eyes closed and deep purple smudges resting beneath them._

 _Abby had told him there was nothing more to be done, she'd made peace with it, but he had not. It had been three days since Charlotte Elizabeth Griffin had been born, and every day Clarke's fever persisted and every day she grew weaker._

 _He wanted to will her to get better. After all they'd been through, he didn't want it to end this way. She would die for bringing a new life into the world. He knew how she would see it. This would be her redemption, this tiny baby girl who slept so peacefully._

 _A soft murmur brought Bellamy's head up, his dark eyes meeting Clarke's lighter ones in a gentle caress._

 _"Bellamy," she whispered, reaching out her hand._

 _Bellamy moved to sit on the bed, taking her hand in his as he positioned the baby so she could see her. She smoothed down the downy blonde curls, a tired smile curving her lips._

 _"Will you promise me something, Bell," Clarke asked, her eyes begging him for something he knew would cost him a great deal- something he would do gladly._

 _"Anything," he replied._

 _"Take care of Charlie for me," she said, tears glistening in her eyes._

 _"Clarke you'll be here to-"_

 _"No," she cut him off, "No, Bellamy. I won't be here much longer."_

 _"Please don't say things like that," he pled, "You'll be fine, there has to be something…"_

 _"It's my time, Bellamy, but I can't feel at peace until you promise me that you'll take care of my daughter."_

 _Bellamy couldn't deny her this, not now or ever, "I'll love her as if she were my own."_

 _A brilliant smile curved her lips, "Thank you, Bellamy."_

 _She passed away early the next morning while he was holding her hand. It was peaceful and quiet, just before sunrise. Abby placed her hand on his shoulder, tears coursing down her cheek._

 _"May we meet again," he whispered, kissing Clarke softly before leaver her. It felt wrong to walk away from her because he hadn't left her side since she stumbled through the gates just five days ago- it felt like a betrayal._

 _Charlie was cradled against his chest, a little shuddering sigh escaping as she slept. She didn't know what she'd just lost, and it hurt him that she would grow up without knowing her mother. He decided then and there that he would tell her about Clarke, he would make sure that she knew how much Clarke loved her._

 _Before he knew it, Bellamy was walking through the door of his quarters. Gina looked up from feeding their eighteen-month-old son, Brandon._

 _"Clarke's gone," he said quietly._

 _"I'm sorry," Gina said, scooping up Brandon and coming to sit beside her husband on the bed, "but shouldn't Abby have the baby?"_

 _"Abby has funeral arrangements to make," Bellamy replied woodenly, fingering one Charlie's tiny hands._

 _"What about after the funeral? Who'll raise her?"_

 _Bellamy could hear the question that went unasked as though she'd screamed it, words bouncing around in his head until he was sure it would explode. He wanted to tell her that he didn't care what she wanted, that he'd made a promise to Clarke and he would keep it._

 _He didn't though…_

 _"Abby and I will discuss that," he said._

 _She seemed pleased with his answer, "Alright, I'll take Brandon and we'll leave you to sleep. I know you must be exhausted."_

 _Bellamy didn't answer. He waited until the door closed, and then he lay down and placed Charlie on the bed beside him. She got a little fussy, but he gently began to rub her little tummy and soon she quieted._

 _"How are we going to do this without her," he asked, his heart constricting as the baby stared up at him._

 _Then it was like something clicked into place, like the pieces of his heart were stitching themselves back together. This baby was all he had left of Clarke, and because of Charlie he wouldn't ever really lose his best friend- she would always be right there in those deep blue eyes._

 _He got two hours of much needed sleep before Octavia woke him up. She bent over him, her daughter tied to her chest. His niece stared at him owlishly, every bit as serious as her father had been._

 _"Are you ok, big brother," O asked, sitting on the narrow space he'd made for her on the bed._

 _"I can't believe she's gone," Bellamy sighed, sitting up and taking Charlie in his arms. He picked up the milk Abby had sent with him, and started making the baby a bottle._

 _"It can be hard to accept at first," Octavia replied, hugging Lilly to her chest, "But they both left us something special to remember them by."_

 _Bellamy smiled sadly, "That's the only reason I'm not falling apart. Charlie needs me. I promised Clarke I would care for her, and I will do everything in my power to protect her."_

 _"I know you will," Octavia said, "That's why she chose you. She knew she could always trust you."_

 _Bellamy nodded, "I just don't want to be away from her. I know it makes Gina uncomfortable, but-"_

 _"Gina has a right to her feelings, Bell. It's hard for her to understand that you chose her, but you love Clarke. She knows she doesn't have your heart, and that baby girl is just another reminder."_

 _"I've tried," Bellamy shook his head, "I do love her, but it's not the same. She doesn't understand all we've been through. She thinks she can fix me, like I'm some broken piece of the Ark that can just be reattached and magically be normal again. I'm never going to be normal Octavia!"_

 _"I know," she whispered, laying her hand on his arm, "You need to talk to her."_

 _"I will," Bellamy said, his head bent and his gaze fixed on the baby in his arms._

 _"She's beautiful," Octavia smiled._

 _"Looks just like Clarke," Bellamy rasped, a small smile tickling his lips._

 _"Probably act just like her to," O said softly._

 _"I really hope so…"_

Bellamy rocked back and forth in the old wooden rocker, Charlie sound asleep. She was an energetic one year old, strong willed and every bit like her mother.

"That's my Princess," he crooned softly, placing a kiss on her cheek before he gently deposited her in the crib.

He found Abby waiting for him with a cup of coffee and a smile.

"Did you get any rest," Bellamy asked, his hands gripping the mug like it was life itself.

"Not really, but tomorrow is my day off," Abby said with a shake of her head as silence settled between them for a moment. "She's just like Clarke where you're concerned," she said with a wistful smile, "Trusts you completely, and you're the only one that can calm her. You make her feel safe."

"I love her, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that it doesn't happen again," Bellamy said gruffly.

"What's not going to happen again," Abby asked cautiously, half knowing what he was going to say but needing to hear him say it.

"I won't let these people destroy her like they did Clarke. I won't let them ask too much and give too little. She will have a childhood, and she won't have to worry about blood on her hands," Bellamy said, his voice shaking with rage, "She will be happy."

In that moment Abby knew that she and Marcus might have given Charlotte a home, but they would be accountable to Bellamy Blake for the rest of her life. Charlie was more his than anyone's, and she hoped and prayed that Charlie's father never came looking for her because it was clear that Bellamy would fight wars and battle the impossible for the little girl.

"She will have a good life, Bellamy. We'll make sure of that," Abby said, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

He nodded, his dark gaze boring into hers as angry sparks ignited the ragged edges of his soul until she was sure she would be burned by the intensity.

"You will let her be her own person. I won't let you force your will on her like you did Clarke," Bellamy growled, "You will right your wrongs, and I refuse to allow you to make the same mistakes twice."

"I promise, Bellamy," Abby said tearfully, "Charlotte won't bear the burden that Clarke did." She didn't know what had brought this on, but she knew she'd needed to hear it.

Bellamy gave a jerky nod, before turning to walk out. He ran into Marcus at the door, giving a calm good morning before going on his way.

"What was that all about," Kane asked confusedly.

"That was Bellamy Blake in parent mode," Abby smiled, "He's not going to make this easy."

"What do you mean," Marcus asked as he sat down on the couch and pulled her down beside him.

"He's going to make sure that I don't make the same mistakes twice," she replied softly.

"Abby, we've been over this. You did what you had to do. There were no alternatives," Marcus sighed, "You can beat yourself up, but that doesn't change things."

"When will he forgive me," she asked, looking up at him.

"I think he already has, but he won't forget. Bellamy is a man who takes care of his own. Clarke was always his, and now he has Charlie to protect. He was never just going to hand her over without enforcing his own rules," Marcus said with a chuckle before growing serious, "Nothing comes before Charlie in his mind. He will see this camp burned to the ground before he breaks his promise to Clarke."

Abby smiled sadly, "The Rebel King will always protect his Princess…"

 **Please don't hate me! I got bit by the angsty bug and this is what happened! I'm thinking about making this a series that will follow Charlie's growing up- the cute and sad moments with Bellamy. So, should I end it here or do y'all want more of the story?**

 **Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and faved! You guys are the best!**

 ** _Where Hope Lives_**

Bellamy fought the urge to roll his eyes at Jasper's caterwauling, the younger man bobbing his head to the music as he sang off key. He wasn't quite so broken anymore, Octavia had seen to that. It seemed that some people were just meant to be, no matter how long it took them to get there.

"If you kill me in a fiery crash your sister will never forgive you," Jasper mumbled as Bellamy took a curve a little too quickly.

There had only been one rover accident and that had been after a night of drinking, so Bellamy didn't really feel that Jasper's concern was warranted.

"You're perfectly safe because I'm an amazing driver," Bellamy replied, distracted.

He'd been away from home for two weeks, as in hadn't seen his kids in two weeks. Charlie had probably learned ten new words and Brandon had probably lost another tooth. He hated missing out on anything, so he was driving like a maniac trying to make it back from Polis.

They'd cleared a road making the trip must faster than it used to be when they had to weave between clearings, but still not fast enough. He needed to be home like yesterday.

"The kids are still going to be there when we get back," Jasper reasoned, "and your driving lacks a certain element of sanity." He gripped the metal frame, wincing as they plowed through a creek- water rising up on either side.

"You know you're ready to get back too," Miller grumbled from the back.

Bellamy smiled. Nate and Harper were expecting their first baby, and to say that Miller was nervous was an understatement. No one had seen their relationship coming, but it just seemed to work. Nate was happier than he'd ever seen him.

"I'm sure everything's fine, Miller," Bellamy soothed.

"I just want to get back to Agro. They've probably killed all of my plants," Monty said, his arms crossed and a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"We know that isn't the only reason you're ready to get back," Jasper chuckled.

Monty rolled his eyes, a mumbled "whatever" making Bellamy shake his head. His eyes darted to the rear view mirror, Kane sitting quietly with a book- a smirk tilting his lips.

"Got anything to add," Bellamy asked.

Kane smiled, "I'm ready to be home for the same reasons you are."

Bellamy was just about to make a remark when smoke billowed over the treetops- a shuddering boom rattled the windows.

"What was that," Monty asked

Miller's face went white and Jasper looked like he would throw up.

"That's not camp, is it," Jasper asked, voice shaking.

No one spoke because they all knew the answer. Bellamy thought he would go crazy before they finally reached the gates. It took everything he had to concentrate on the trail instead of what could be happening back at camp.

When he pulled through the gates, he threw the rover in park and jumped out. He was struck by the utter devastation, part of the Ark nothing more than a mangled hunk of metal and people running and screaming in terror.

Bellamy could hear Miller yelling for Harper, his voice nearly drowned out by the cries of their people. He didn't stop until he found her, covered in soot but unharmed. They embraced, his hands tangled in her hair and hers fisted in his shirt as they clung to each other.

He looked to Kane, the man clearly distraught.

"I need-"

"Go ahead," Bellamy told him, knowing that, as chancellor, he had a responsibility to their people that surpassed that of his family, "I'll find them."

Bellamy was ready to start yelling himself when Octavia ran up to him. He felt relief so all encompassing he thought he would weep at the sight of his son. The little boy was wide eyed, tears trailing through the dirt on his cheeks.

He scooped him up, holding him tightly as his gaze met that of his sister.

"Where's-" he began before she cut him off.

"She's gone, Bell. I'm so sorry," Octavia said, tears glistening in her eyes.

For a moment he couldn't breathe. It was like everything had stopped, frozen in time as the reality of what his sister was saying sank in. He felt tears burning his eyes, his throat closing with emotion.

"No," he whispered, "She can't be."

"I'm so sorry, Bellamy," Octavia said, stepping closer and reaching out to him.

"No," he roared, his dark eyes raw with the pain that was eating him alive.

Bellamy put his son down after giving him one last hug, kissing his dirty black curls as his sorrow bled down his face.

"Stay with Auntie O," he told the four year old, "I'll come for you."

Bellamy gave his sister a meaningful look, begging her without words to care for his son. He waited long enough for Jasper to arrive, Octavia falling into his embrace with a shuddering sigh.

"I've got this, you go," Jasper said, and Bellamy had never been more thankful for him.

"Get them a safe distance. There could be more charges," Bellamy yelled over his shoulder, already running to the smoking remains of the Ark.

He was jostled by the crowd of people trying to flee, terror contorting their faces as they carried children and belongings away from the mangled mess of their home. He was just trying to keep it together because if what Octavia had said was true, then he didn't know how he would come back from this.

Bellamy stopped, staring up at the flames as their hungry sparks blackened the metal- smoke curling to the sky. The stench was awful, and he coughed as the soot coated his lungs. His eyes burned, and the heat was unbearable. He caught the arm of one of his subordinates, a young man with soft blue eyes and a generous dusting of freckles.

"Mack, what happened," he choked out.

"We're not sure yet, sir," the younger man replied, coughing into his jacket, "We haven't even got a count on the missing yet."

Bellamy nodded, knowing that the death toll would be high and the job of finding and identifying remains would be very difficult, "Alright, lets focus on getting this put out first and we'll deal with the rest later."

"Yes sir," Mack said before rushing off again.

Bellamy spotted Raven with some of the other engineers, and he jogged over to the huddle of voices.

"No, I keep telling you that won't work," Raven huffed angrily, "Just shut up unless you have something useful to say."

"Raven," Bellamy called when he came to a stop.

"Not, now I-" she stopped when she saw it was him, a look of pity melting away the fierceness from only seconds ago, "Oh Bellamy, I'm so sorry."

The softness of her voice, the sorrow underlining every word, nearly made him fall to pieces. He'd faced pity before, but this was different. He could see it in her eyes that she feared what this would do to him.

"Have you seen Abby," he asked gruffly. He had to know for sure, the questions were killing him.

"Yes, she's in the med tent," Raven said.

He nodded his thanks and took off towards the large makeshift infirmary. He felt sick. Part of him didn't want to know, he wanted to remain oblivious. In oblivion there was hope, he could pretend that she was still alive.

Bellamy stepped into the dim interior, the pain filled groaning making him want to turn and walk right back out. He finally spotted her on the edge of the room, her back to him. He swallowed thickly, ignoring the burns and blood. The smell of antiseptic made him cold all over, a chill racing up his spine.

"Abby," he said quietly when he reached her, watching as she turned to him and revealed her patient.

He felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders at the sight of the little blonde girl- her curls smudged with soot and her little cheeks streaked with tears. He felt his own eyes begin to burn as he began to sob, Charlie scrambling into his arms and burying her face against his neck.

"Shhhh, little one, you're safe," he whispered, finally able to breath again.

He turned to smile at Abby, but found her staring at him oddly. He couldn't comprehend why she wasn't happy. Charlie was alive and unhurt, and at the moment he couldn't think of anything that would put a damper on that.

"Gina didn't make it out," Abby said softly, her eyes downcast.

It hit him then, what Octavia had been trying to tell him. He now understood the pity in Raven's eyes, and he felt guilty. His wife was gone, his son was without a mother, and all he could think was how relieved he was that Charlie was safe.

Bellamy sat down heavily in the nearest chair, Charlie still cradled to his chest. He didn't know how he felt, or how he should feel. He didn't know how to explain this to his son, and he was just lost.

"Did she suffer," he asked finally, his voice soft.

"No," Abby told him.

He just nodded, numb and confused. He knew that Brandon would need to be told right away, but he didn't think he could hold himself together without the little girl in his arms. In a way it was like Clarke was right there with him, and he needed that right now.

"Can I take her with me," Bellamy's eyes were pleading, and he hated the way his voice shook.

"Yeah, that would really help me," Abby nodded.

"Thank you," he said, Charlie laying her little head on his shoulder as he stood to leave.

The camp was still in a turmoil when he emerged from med bay. The fire was dying, and grief was setting in for those who'd lost their loved ones. Grief… He didn't know how to grieve his wife.

He'd loved Gina, but he'd been in love with Clarke. He'd devoted himself to his wife, knowing that even if Clarke hadn't died they still couldn't have been what he'd hoped.

Things with Gina hadn't been great lately. They'd argued the day he left for Polis, and he'd said things he didn't mean. He felt terrible that he wouldn't get to apologize- wouldn't get to tell her he loved her one last time, even if that love was that for a beloved friend and not a lover.

Bellamy's heart felt heavy as he trudged along. He looked down at Charlie, one of her small hands fisted in his jacket. He felt so much shame because even now, as he watched parents wailing for their children, he felt so relieved that his children were both safe.

He was also remorseful that his first thought had been for Charlie instead of his wife. When he'd burst through the gates, all he could think about were his children. He'd had no thought for Gina, and that made him sick. He felt like scum for not even sparing her a thought. Finding her should have been just as important as finding Charlie.

Bellamy sighed, knowing exactly why he'd done what he had. The moment he'd seen the explosion and seconds after discovering Brandon safe, all he could think about was losing Clarke for good. He didn't think he could bear life without the little girl in his arms, his constant reminder of his co-leader.

Sometimes on nights when he kept Charlie for Abby he would wonder if this was what he and Clarke's children would have looked like- a little girl just like her and a boy with his dark looks. He knew it was foolish, and silly, but he couldn't help the thoughts that crept up on him late at night when it was quiet and he was tired.

When Bellamy reached the edge of camp where several tents were already being set up he spotted Octavia almost immediately. There was a small fire, his friends gathered around the warmth as the sun began to sink low on the western horizon.

He just stood for a moment, watching them. Jasper had Lilly in his lap, obviously telling her some outrageous story that had her in a fit of giggles. Miller was sitting with Harper, one hand rubbing her back as he bent to speak softly in her ear, and then there was Octavia sitting with Brandon beside her as she showed him how to tie a fishing lure.

She spotted him first, and it was like everything stopped. They all just stared at him, even Lilly's laughter stopped. He hated that grief had that affect, stealing laughter and normalcy for all it touched.

Bellamy moved to the fire, handing Charlie to Miller. He smiled softly as she just snuggled into the other man's jacket and watched him carefully. She would start screeching if he walked out of sight, but she would sit still as long as he was near.

He turned to Brandon, taking the little boy onto his lap. Octavia tried to hide her tears, swiping at them quickly before they had a chance to fall.

"Where's Momma," the little boy asked, his face upturned- the flames casting their bright glow on his cheeks.

"Brandon, do you remember when you found the baby bird," Bellamy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Brandon answered.

"Well Momma is like that little bird, she flew away to a better place. She's gone, buddy," Bellamy told him, his voice thick with emotion.

"Gone," Brandon asked, confused.

"Yes, gone."

"When is she coming back," the little boy asked, his brow furrowing.

"She's not," Bellamy whispered.

Realization finally dawned on the little boy and he began to cry. Bellamy held him close, his own tears falling at his son's broken sobs.

"I miss her," Brandon cried.

"I know, buddy. I do too, and that's ok. You can cry all you want, Daddy will hold you. And we're going to be just fine," Bellamy assured him, hoping he was right.

The little boy just nodded, snuggling into his embrace. They staid like that until Brandon fell asleep, his face troubled and his body slack.

"Where's our tent," Bellamy asked softly, following Octavia as she led him to one of the small structures.

He went inside, finding to pallets, and laid Brandon down on one and covered him up. He kissed his son's cheek, and then left as quietly as he'd come. When he got back to the fire, he found Charlie on the verge of tears. She reached out her little arms, and he took her from Miller.

"Come here, sweet girl," he cooed, the warmth of her little body grounding him and holding him together at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, Bell," Harper said, one hand on her baby bump.

"Thank you," Bellamy smiled sadly, "I feel terrible."

"None of this was your fault. Whatever happened before you left, Gina knew how you felt," Octavia said, her hand on his arm.

"That's the problem," Bellamy laughed harshly- humorlessly, "When I got back and found Brandon safe, my first thought was of finding Charlie. I thought she'd been the one in the explosion until Abby explained what had happened. I didn't even think to worry about Gina."

"Bell," Octavia sighed, "You can't help that."

"I know, but I can't help the guilt I feel for it either," he said, placing a gentle kiss to Charlie's curls.

"Bellamy, you loved Gina," Miller said, "And no matter what you think, she knew that. Deep down she understood that you couldn't love her the way she wanted. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt, but she did understand. Not everything that happens is your fault. So don't blame yourself. You have two kids who need you. Allow yourself to grieve, man. Forgive yourself."

Bellamy broke down then, burying his face in Charlie's curls as he wept for his wife- the woman whom he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. The little girl suddenly leaned back, placing both of her small hands on either side of his face.

For a moment she just gazed up at him, her blue eyes so much like Clarke's.

"Da is sad," she said finally, seriously.

"Yes," Bellamy choked out.

Then she hugged him, so fiercely for one so small. Her little arms were wound as tightly as she could about his neck before giving him one final squeeze, a peck on the cheek, and then she leaned back to look at him again.

As he looked down at her, it was like she could read everything. He found himself mesmerized; he couldn't look away even if he'd wanted to. He was taken back to the moment after he'd killed Dax, when he'd felt like such a monster- the same way he felt now really. He remembered Clarke's words, her forgiveness.

Charlie smiled then, "All better?"

He laughed then, tears still streaming down his cheeks but for a completely different reason. He might not forgive himself today or a year from now, but someday he would. Someday he wouldn't be so broken, and someday he wouldn't be so quick to take the blame.

But for right now he had a sleepy little girl- her eyes drooping.

"Bed time," Bellamy said, "Say goodnight Charlie."

"Night-night," the two year old yawned, smiling sleepily.

"Goodnight," chorused from his friends his sister following with Lilly in his wake.

They entered the tent, silence and darkness between them as they readied for bed. Octavia took the pallet with Brandon, reasoning that Bellamy wouldn't have room and Charlie would refuse to sleep with her.

"Thanks, O," Bellamy murmured when they were both settled, Charlie cuddled into his side.

"You're welcome, big brother," O said softly, pausing for a moment, "Are you ok, Bell?"

He was silent; so long she thought he'd fallen asleep.

"No," he said quietly.

"Give it time, and one day you will be," his sister whispered, her words ringing with the truth of someone who knew.

Bellamy didn't answer because he didn't know what to say. Instead he fell asleep, giving in to the release of exhausted oblivion. Tomorrow would deal with itself, for tonight he would allow himself to dream of Clarke and happiness and hope.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I'd love to hear anything y'all might like to see in future chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to get a new update out! I was struggling with what to do next, so I decided on a shot with a lighter tone. I wasn't sure about this one in the beginning, but I love it now! Warning: Cuteness Ahead!**

 ** _First Day_**

Bellamy felt like he'd been running around like a headless chicken for the past three days. Charlie was starting school, which consisted of Harper in a room of three and four year olds learning colors, shapes, and the alphabet. It was perfectly safe- he'd told himself as he'd lain awake night after night…

The real problem was that his children were growing up. Brandon was already moving into Primary One, and now Charlie was starting preschool. Next thing he knew they would be grown and gone, and that was just the thought he needed to spur him on to Abby's office.

She looked startled when he came busting through the door, Kane whirling around with a frown on his face. Some might be intimidated, but at the moment Bellamy was too upset to care. He stomped up to her desk, his hands coming to rest on the cold metal surface with a thwack.

"It's too soon."

"What is," Kane and Abby said in unison.

"Charlie starting school," Bellamy groaned, throwing his hands in the air in frustration, "She's just three!"

"Three's a good age," Abby smiled, "It's the age Clarke started going to school."

Abby shot a glance at Marcus. Usually any mention of Clarke could bring Bellamy back to the world of logic and rational thinking, but undoubtedly today was a completely different story.

"She's barely potty trained," Bellamy argued, "and what about her naps, hmmm?"

Abby fought the urge not to laugh, "Sweetie, Charlie has been potty trained since she was two…."

"Naps then," Bellamy threw back, "She'll be exhausted."

"They take naps, son. This is preschool, not cadet training," Kane smiled riley.

"I still don't like it," Bellamy sighed, flopping into one of the chairs sitting before the desk.

"I know you don't," Abby soothed, "I'm not really crazy about it myself, but this will be good for Charlie. She needs this."

Abby and Kane watched as the younger man tilted his head back, eyes closed as he took a deep breath. They sat in silence as he seemed to mull over their words, his hand running down his face in vexation when he finally did return their amused gazes with an indignant one of his own.

"Only half a day," Bellamy leaned forward, "That's all I'll agree to."

"Alright," Abby nodded, "If you say half a day, then half a day it is."

Bellamy gave a hum of approval before rising from the chair, "And if she doesn't like it she won't be forced to go."

"Fine," Abby huffed, "but Primary is nonnegotiable."

"Fine," Bellamy shrugged, and the older couple could tell that he hadn't accepted defeat but rather had chosen to fight another day.

They watched as he gave a short nod, and then headed for the door. When they were alone, Kane sat down heavily in one of the two vacant chairs and gave his wife a wide grin.

"I thought preschool only lasted half a day?"

"It does," Abby smirked, "but undoubtedly he doesn't know that…"

"We're going to have our hands full, aren't we," Kane sighed, leaning back as she came around to sit in his lap.

"We always have," she chuckled, her arms snaking around his neck as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way," he grinned, pulling her closer.

100100100100100100100

On the morning of Charlie's first day of school, Bellamy had been prepared to beg on his hands and knees to take her. He'd gotten Brandon dressed, the five year old jittery with excitement at the knowledge that Charlie would now be going to school too.

"Will Charlie be in my class," Brandon asked as they walked down the winding corridors to Abby's quarters.

"No, Charlie will be in preschool," Bellamy answered.

"What's that," the boy asked, and Bellamy was reminded of the fact that they hadn't had the program when his son was that age.

"It's a class that will get Charlie ready for big kid school. She's going to learn to color and count, and do all kinds of fun things," he explained.

"But she can already color and count, so why can't she just be in my class," Brandon pouted, crossing his scrawny arms.

Bellamy fought the urge to roll his eyes. His son was too much like his Auntie O, stubborn and bullheaded. He would never get the boy to understand why Charlie couldn't be in his class, so he just copped out.

"This is what Gram wants," Bellamy shrugged- let Abby explain it.

When they reached the familiar door, Brandon quickly banged out his and Papa's secret knock. The resounding answer preceded the opening of the door and the greetings that followed.

Kane and Abby were the only grandparents Brandon knew. After Charlie had arrived, Bellamy and his son had basically been adopted. They were all one family now, and it helped to fill the void of loneliness he sometimes struggled with.

"Good morning," Bellamy called out, making his way to the couch.

Brandon was already telling Kane all about the beaver they'd seen the day before when they went fishing, his little voice animated as he waved his hands about.

"And Daddy says their teeth never stop growing," Brandon said, wide-eyed, " Can you believe that Papa?"

"That is something," Kane smirked, "Are you ready for your first day back to school?"

The little boy immediately resumed his stubbornness, and Bellamy couldn't help the longsuffering sigh that escaped the moment his son opened his mouth.

"Daddy says that Charlie can't be in my class," Brandon huffed, "She can color real good, and she knows her numbers. Why can't she go to class with me?"

"Uhh," Kane stuttered, hoping and praying Abby would come to his rescue.

He didn't have long to wait, thank goodness, before Abby came strolling into the living room with Charlie on her heels. The little girl was adorable with her curly blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail complete with a pink ribbon to match her dress.

"Uncky Bell," the little girl squealed, racing to the couch and clambering up to sit on his lap.

"Morning Princess," Bellamy grinned, his heart swelling as she leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his.

"Eskimo kissed you," she giggled, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

"All ready for your first day, Brand," Abby grinned down at her grandson, giving her husband an odd look when he began to vigorously shake his head no.

"Gram," Brandon began, and she knew she was in for it.

"Yes, sweetheart," she smiled, loving every stubborn bone in his little body.

"Why can't Charlie be in my class?"

Abby looked to Bellamy, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Obviously he'd already lost that battle once this morning and wasn't keen on entering again.

"Well," she said, "Charlie is little, and she can't go to school all day like you do. She'll get tired, and then she'll be cranky. You don't want her to be cranky, do you?"

She had to conceal her laugh with a cough when Brandon's face morphed into a mortified frown.

"Oh no, Gram! I don't want that," he shook his head.

"Then it's settled. I have some breakfast in the kitchen for you, hurry and eat so you're not late."

The little boy scampered from the room, Kane on his heels. Abby sank down on the couch beside Bellamy, Charlie drawing unintelligible patterns on his dark shirt.

"Are you ready for school, baby girl," Abby asked her, wincing at the glare she received.

"I'm a stay with Uncky Bell," Charlie frowned, clearly not understanding.

"No, you have to go to school. It'll be so much fun," Abby said, almost pleadingly.

Charlie huffed, "Nope."

Bellamy looked at Abby, but she just threw her hands up in surrender, "I dealt with the other one, this one's yours…"

He gave her a look that screamed traitor before turning back to Charlie with a soft smile, "You're going to have so much fun, Princess. You're going to make new friends, and learn new things. Then in a little while I'll come pick you up."

"And we do what I want then," Charlie said, her little blue eyes sparkling.

Bellamy knew he shouldn't because there was no telling what she would want to do. One day she'd asked if they could catch a baby wolf, and then she'd cried for nearly an hour straight when he'd said no. However, when she gave him the look she was now he really couldn't refuse her.

"Alright, if you're a good girl and go to school then when I come to pick you up we'll do whatever you want."

Charlie yipped, clapping her hands, and turned a victorious little smirk on Abby.

"You know she's been trying to get me to agree to mud pies all morning," Abby said, trying to shake the last mud pie incident from memory.

She almost laughed at Bellamy's shudder, the 'incident' obviously not gone from his memory either.

"If that's what my Princess wants to do, then that's what we'll do," Bellamy smiled, tickling Charlie until her giggles filled the room.

When Brandon had finished his breakfast, the children said goodbye to Kane and Abby with kisses and hugs and the promise of stories when they got home. Bellamy waved as the door closed behind them, silence settling in the apartment.

"I love being grandparents," Abby sighed contentedly as Kane handed her a cup of tea.

Kane chuckled softly, "Our life will never be boring…"

"They'll keep us young," Abby winked, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," he smirked against her mouth.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time! I love hearing from y'all! Also, if there are any experiences or something you'd like to see in later chapters let me know and I'll see what I can do! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys! I started a new job and that has been stressing me out big time, and on top of that I have a terrible case of writer's block… Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and faved! I'm so sorry I've been so terrible at replying to your reviews lately. I really need to get back in the groove on that. Well anyway, without further ado…Please enjoy the latest update! :D**

 ** _What Tomorrow Brings…_**

Raven Reyes-Wick prided herself on her ability to keep it together. She could keep going even though she felt like falling apart- she was a survivor. But even survivors have their days, and today was hers.

She'd been sitting outside with some busted equipment, craving sunshine and fresh air after being cooped up all week. A huge storm had come through and knocked out the power and it had been all hands on deck for days to get it back on. At the moment though, things were calm and she intended to take advantage of it.

She had been bent over a motherboard, her nose scrunched in thought, when she happened to glance up. She caught sight of Abby walking across camp, a little blonde angel skipping along beside her.

Charlotte Elizabeth Griffin scampered along beside her grandmother, singing a little song her Auntie O had taught her. The Grounder words were natural as they fell from her lips, her voice ringing through the bustling camp and bringing a smile to the faces of those around her- except for one.

Raven watched the small child, her golden curls dancing in the soft summer breeze and the smile that glowed in her crystalline blue eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother, a delightful blend of fire and ice.

Her heart squeezed painfully when she saw the light brown of her son's hair as he skipped to take Charlie's other hand. The girl smiled at him, two teeth missing in her adorable grin.

Ryder was Raven's last remembrance of Finn with his father's eyes, gentle spirit, and love of the stars. However, Ryder also shared her spunk and determination. He was stronger than Finn, or at least she hoped he was.

He would need that strength in the years to come. Earth was not always a kind place, but it wasn't this world that she feared- it was the past. The mistakes that were destined to repeat, the way her son looked at the little blonde that made her stomach churn and her heart sink.

She'd spoken to Wick many times, mainly because he insisted that her hoarding her emotions was very unhealthy. He'd tried to comfort her, stating all of the things she already knew as truth.

Charlie was not Clarke. She might look exactly like her mother, but being raised by Bellamy Blake meant his mannerisms became hers. His stubborn smirk slanting her lips, his love of history shining in her eyes, and his unwavering steadiness settling her heart. Charlie was not Clarke.

But still Raven's fears persisted, and she'd taken to referring to them as a mother's intuition. Wick would roll his eyes and tell her she was crazy. Maybe he was right, and the trauma of her first years on earth had finally caught up to her and she was losing her mind.

She felt stupid and crazy, seeing things that weren't necessarily there. She wanted to protect her son, but how could she? Charlie was an adorable little girl that would grow into a beautiful young woman. How was she supposed to tell her son to be wary of something that sounded purely insane?

Raven was yanked from her thoughts as the gates opened wide and the hunting parting returned. She spotted Bellamy first- she always saw him first. He was one of those men a woman didn't forget. They'd had some moments, but they didn't add up to anything- not when he belonged to Clarke and she didn't belong to anyone anymore.

Charlie didn't have much, but she did have Bellamy. The smile on his face when she ran to him was so bright, so pure. When he caught the little girl up in his arms it was like every hardship, every bad memory melted away. He couldn't protect Clarke, but he could protect this little angel.

Raven's breath hitched as Bellamy's dark eyes settled on Ryder, his shoulder's tensing and muscles flexing. His gaze flashed to her for one split second, but she'd read more than she should.

The same fear haunted him, but in a different way. For her it brought anxiety, for him anger. She'd seen the spark- that spark of defiance and pure determination that made her feel sick to her stomach.

She watched as he put Charlie down, the little girl turning to Brandon. She grinned, throwing her little arms about his neck. The boy hugged her back just as fiercely, and Raven found Bellamy's gaze once more.

She swallowed thickly, but refused to look away. Clarke had been a hurricane, an unforgettable storm. Finn had been buckled, but Bellamy stood strong. Looking at Charlie, she could see the same strength of will- the same tempest brewing in her blue eyes.

100100100100100100100

Bellamy held Raven's gaze, Charlie's hand snaking into his. He tried not to let his anger show, but he could tell by the look on her face that he'd been unsuccessful. He hated himself for being angry with a seven-year-old boy, but that boy looked too much like Finn.

Sometimes he would dream about the night that Clarke killed Finn, the look on her face when she came back. He'd blamed himself for not controlling Spacewalker's fallout, but mostly he blamed Finn for not holding it together.

It might not have been so bad if Finn hadn't been the one against the guns, against doing what needed to be done. Granted he'd brought balance, but he was still two faced in Bellamy's book and that was something he couldn't easily forgive.

Whatever wrong he'd done in his life, he'd always admitted to it. He did whatever he needed to do, by whatever means necessary, to protect those he loved. Finn had been all talk, all grand gestures that meant nothing when it got a little hot.

Finn had killed all because he was afraid for Clarke, as if that meant he loved her more. Bellamy felt his chest tighten. He was no white knight, but he'd tried every day to be better; to be the man she needed, the man who could stand beside her.

He'd never gotten that opportunity, but he did have Charlie. Clarke had chosen him to raise her daughter, and part of him wondered if that would have still been her choice if Finn had been alive. He tried not to bog himself down with what ifs, but they snuck up on him sometimes.

He shuddered to think of Charlie with Finn. The little girl was as wild as the wind, a lot like him. She was where she belonged and he would be hanged if anyone ever tried to take her from him. It just couldn't happen, and wouldn't if he was still breathing air.

"Uncky Bell," Charlie sounded exasperated, and adorably annoyed.

"Yes," Bellamy smiled, breaking free of Raven's gaze.

"Can we go home now, you smell," she pinched her nose and made a face.

He chuckled, scooping her up in his arms and took Brandon's hand, "As you wish, my little Princess."

Charlie gave him a triumphant smile, extending her arm as though she held a sword as she yelled a squeaky, "Charge!"

He broke into a jog, Brandon trotting along beside him talking to Charlie. The kids were already planning what they would do- which mainly consisted of coloring and possibly a movie from the old archives.

"Can we watch the Princesses, Uncky Bell," Charlie asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Bellamy looked down at Brandon, the little boy shrugging with a grin.

"We just can't say no to her, Dad," he said with a shake of his head, "Not when she makes that face…"

Bellamy laughed, his previous thoughts and fears long gone. Who knew what the future would hold? But for right now, time spread out before them with endless possibilities for memories to be made. His children would make mistakes, but they had him to guide them. He would protect them for as long as he could- that was something he and Clarke didn't have.

"Yes, we can watch the Princesses," he replied, kissing Charlie's cheek.

He smiled. He wanted to enjoy her at four, not worry what would be when she turned eighteen. Could and might were always a possibility, but not right now. Right now she loved princesses and strawberries, and he was her hero. He wanted that for as long as possible.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from you guys! :D**


End file.
